


Everything He Wants (3-part story)

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: British, Cunnilingus, Elevators, F/M, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Limousine Sex, Limousines, Oral Sex, Rock Stars, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: Robert is in a mood because "you" weren’t waiting for him in the green room during his Moby Dick break. By the time he found you, in the hall, on the pay phone, it was time to return to the stage. You could see the state of need he was in, because the blue satin pants he was wearing were strained past normal capacity. Everybody could see it. And no one could do anything about it. Time had run out.After the concert, Robert punishes and teases you, and also dominates you with his big 1977 body.





	1. Chapter 1

Robert is in a mood because you weren’t waiting for him in the green room during his Moby Dick break. By the time he found you, in the hall, on the pay phone, it was time to return to the stage. You could see the state of need he was in, because the blue satin pants he was wearing were strained past normal capacity. Everybody could see it. And no one could do anything about it. Time had run out.

The show has ended now. He is uncharacteristically silent. As you walk toward the exit, he grabs you by the waist and pulls you into a side corridor, pushes you against the wall, and tongues you down with urgency. He tells you there’s something that you’ll need to do for him in the limo, to make your absence up to him.

Breathless from his rough kiss and his big body pressed firmly into yours, you tell him you were already planning to liberate and savor his cock, and that you are very much looking forward to it.

He laughs and says he has something else in mind. Something you won’t forget. His eyes are glazed over with a bottomless supply of lust. He’s holding you so tight, with his bare chest pressed into you, that you imagine you might get an imprint of his lightning bolt charm on your body. He caresses your face tenderly before kissing you hard again, nipping at your neck and roughly fondling your breasts over your clingy tank top.

Your body is fully awake now, pulsating all over and growing wetter by the second at the core. You’ve been with him for weeks, and he’s never been this forceful. It is a pleasant surprise, but at the same time, your stomach is fluttering and your mind is racing through many different kinds of scenarios that a horny, experienced, physically blessed rock star could put you through. Nevertheless, you quickly agree to whatever he has in mind. You know it will be worth it.

***

In the limo, Robert opens the sun roof. It’s a humid July night in Seattle, and the fresh air is welcome to you. Before you can settle down onto his lap, his hands and mouth are everywhere, anywhere that he knows will inflame you. You are throbbing from head to toe with need, and you’re holding on to the fat, fluffy curls on his head for dear life while he continues to maul you, a sexy lion of a man toying with his cornered prey.

He stops abruptly and mentions how beautiful the night is. He encourages you to take a look for yourself, to stand up and gaze out the sun roof, to take advantage of a night without mist or rain. Before you stand, he whispers in your ear that this is the punishment he had in mind for you. He demands that you stay standing, until he signals for you to come down. You nod yes and he kisses you hard, once more, for good measure.

You stand on the seat and take in the view, as the car creeps down the city streets. You worry about potential danger, but you remember that the ride to the stadium was pretty benign, no highway speeding or other road oddities, strictly city traffic. Everyone is moving slowly on the road, still backed up with all the concert-goers heading home.

Robert was right, it is a beautiful night. The sky is much clearer than it was back east; every star that should be visible is there for your viewing.

As you marvel at the view and the breeze whipped up by the moving car, you feel Robert’s hands crawl up your body, starting at your ankles. He doesn’t stop once he reaches the hemline of your short skirt; he continues to skim your body underneath the fabric. Then he reaches your center, rubbing a thumb against your swollen clit briefly before he yanks your elastic waist skirt down your body. You gasp and your heart races as you realize what he’s doing. You have a good idea of what will happen next, and the thought makes you even wetter.

He resumes his massage of your clit, and white-hot energy begins to build up between your thighs. You squeeze your eyes shut when he enters you with two fingers at the same time. His pace is rapid, wild.

The limo stops at a traffic light, but Robert keeps going below. You are about to lose it, so close to the edge. You want to scream, but instead you take your sensual agony out on the roof of the car, banging out an erratic drumbeat as the tension in your body builds and suddenly explodes past the breaking point.

You bend to sit back in the car, but Robert slaps your ass and then clutches it, lurching you forward in the process. The sting of his hand isn’t enough to keep you from realizing that he has thrusted your body forward to his face, as your sex is set ablaze by the feel of his tongue in your folds. You continue staring off into the night. You imagine him sitting or kneeling on the seat while he teases you. He is clearly taking all of his earlier frustration out on you now, tracing circles over your sensitive skin, flicking his eager tongue over your clit, slurping the wetness from your body faster than you can produce it.

Your legs grow weak, and your knees buckle, but his firm grip on your ass means you aren’t going anywhere anytime soon.

The car stops in traffic again. Another long light. Robert is continuing to pleasure you in a frenzied manner, as though your sex is his last meal. You are completely undone by his passion and the expertly delivered sensations.

You see people leaving a bar, lining up to get into a nightclub, couples walking down the street, hand in hand. It’s a normal night for them, but for you, you’ve never felt so intensely euphoric. The sensations of Robert’s ministrations, plus the level of exposure you feel… It’s unbearable. But you realize you don’t want it to end. Not just yet. It feels too good.

You want to scream. You need to give voice to the pleasure that is ricocheting through your body, that has ignited a wildfire of tingling sensation down your spine. You can’t stop yourself. A loud whoop of delight bursts forth from your lips, followed by several more. These are not the noises of passion that Robert has heard from you before, but a compromise, the best that you dare to do to relieve your tension in public. To pedestrians, you are a woman who is having the time of her life, exclaiming her glee while bravely standing in a moving limo, but you and Robert know what’s really going on.

You tremble violently, and you know there’s no way to mask that reaction. Luckily for you, your climax comes next, a powerful, gushing orgasm. Robert laps up every drop while his face is buried in your folds.

He releases your ass and trails his hands down the backs of your thighs, his signal to you that he’s finished with you for now. You take your seat in the limo again, on his lap. He holds you while the tremors of pleasure subside, although his long, tender kiss and caress of your hair really isn’t doing much to calm you down.

“Good girl,” he says, lifting your chin and willing you to look in his eyes. “We’re rounding the corner now, almost there. I can’t wait to feel you savor my cock, just like you said.” He traces your lips with a touch that barely registers. His words are soft, but there is still a glint of ravenous danger in his eyes. You know instinctively that what comes next won’t be any more gentle than what you’ve just experienced. The butterflies return to your stomach. But it’s not fear this time; it’s the excitement of your desire to give him everything he wants.


	2. Everything He Wants

Robert strides inside the elevator and pushes the button for the floor. You follow suit, standing in front of him. Before the door closes, he has you wrapped in a tight embrace.

You feel his ripe bulge pressed against you, but he also purrs in your ear about how hard he is, how much he needs you. He grinds into you slowly from behind, emitting a soft growl that wafts into your ear and ignites a new, rampant round of need in you. Then he nips at your earlobe and your neck, and raises your skirt to finger your sex.

You are aroused to the breaking point, but then he stops, traces your lips with the finger that was just at your entrance, and ratchets your internal fire up even more by forcing the finger into your mouth. You suck on his finger with all the passion and earnestness that you have in mind for his cock. Both of you moan, swept up in the raw desire you are desperately communicating to each other.

The elevator dings and the door opens slowly; the two of you regain composure just before it completely opens.

That composure is maintained all the way to the door of the suite, but once you’re inside, Robert swiftly pins you with your back to the door. He grips your torso just below your breasts and dives in with a hungry kiss. His hands slowly creep over your breasts, teasing you over the fabric before he stops to lift off your shirt. And then he pushes you backward again.

The door is cold against your back, but the sensation is quickly forgotten when he teases your nipples with his tongue, starting slowly, softly, then nipping and sucking each one to life. Next, he pulls down your skirt, and you step out of it.

The room is dark, save for the moonlight shining where the curtains are still pulled back from the windows. It’s a full, bright moon that adds a soft, otherworldly glow to the suite. Robert is quiet, still, taking in the vision of your naked body before his next move. That next move is to strip out of his clothes.

You don’t know whether to focus your attention on his broad chest or his thick thighs, or his breathtaking cock. But there’s no time to decide; Robert has descended on you again, pressing his body tightly to yours, pinning you to the door again, clutching your face, and kissing you with a vengeance, his tongue on the prowl inside your mouth.

He is making you weak, but you know there is work to be done. Ready to make good on your promise, your hands meander to his cock and massage the full length of its masculine splendor.

He groans, and you feel the noise resonate from his chest into yours. Unable to wait any longer, he pushes down on your shoulders. “Now, darlin,” he says flatly.

You kneel in front of him, your feet against the door. You are still amazed by his cock, its length and thickness, even though you’ve seen it many memorable times in the past few weeks. Before you can grasp it again, Robert has stepped closer, resting the tip on your lips and his hands on your head. His usual, irresistible charm and romance have disappeared for the night. He is engulfed with wanton desire. And he is impatient.

You lick over, under, around the head of his sex, and then down its length before you begin to suck. You give your all to teasing, tasting the head, before you gradually explore further down.

Robert tosses his head back, momentarily surrendering to the feeling, before he regains control. He holds your head more firmly, and the shallow thrusts begin.

His clear hunger for release is excruciatingly erotic. Your sex is throbbing and your heart is working overtime. You hold his cock with both of your hands, with just enough pressure in your grip, while your head bobs earnestly. He hums his pleasure and exhales sharply.

“Mmm… More, love.” His breath is ragged, and his command comes out in a hiss while he thrusts deeper into your mouth. You are glad you’ve had some practice with taking his entire length, proud that you have not gagged again since the first time. You need every trick you’ve learned to keep up with his perpetual stream of thrusts and their depth.

Robert moans loudly, then braces his hands on the door, leaning into you, trapping you. “Fuck, you’re so good,” he says with a grunt.

You imagine your knees must have been scraped by the carpet as the energetic movement continues, but it doesn’t hurt yet. You’ve got too much adrenaline and lust surging through your body to feel much more than Robert’s cock in your mouth and the satisfaction that his unquestionable command of your body is giving you.

“Shit…” He spits out the exclamation as his body edges toward climax. Your motions are constant. They have to be, because the sensual inertia of his thrusts seem to have no end.

You marvel at the single-minded, forceful Robert that has been revealed to you tonight. You realize there were clues all night that this side of him would be unleashed: there was the overflowing bulge, larger than usual, scandalously visible in his tight satin pants. There was an extra measure of grind in his hips onstage. He made you wet beyond belief during Nobody’s Fault But Mine, with his savage romancing of the harmonica. This Robert is normally kept at bay, you guess, but the unrequited primal urges have superseded his playful, sexy side. Now, the thrusts are stuck on a delicious loop of passion, his sweat has added to more gleam to his chest than the shine of the moonlight, and his head-back, eyes closed, mouth-wide communion with your body is his entire life’s mission at the moment. He is raw power, raw sex personified.

Soon after he succumbs to the overload of pleasurable sensations you have given him, moaning and seizing, and bucking a few last times before he goes still.

Your work is almost done, just one task left. You consume the product of his passion, tenderly licking his hypersensitive skin clean. He sighs at your ministrations.

His grip on your head loosens, and he strokes your hair. “Thank you, lovely girl,” he intones. He doesn’t smile still, but he does extend a hand to help you up, and another long, tender kiss is your reward, just like in the limo. He pulls you into his arms, and you rest against his chest. The unhurried, spellbinding kiss is at odds with the strong gallop of his heart.

“Come, let’s take a shower,” he says softly after a long moment. It has been your ritual after the concerts. You wonder if this means the good natured, flirtatious Robert is back, but you suspect he has some more surprises for you tonight; he never stops at just one rendezvous. Your body tingles with the uncertainty of what will come next and the fantasies being dreamed up by your runaway imagination.


	3. Everything He Wants

The shower was sweet torture. There was washing up, but Robert also grasped you from behind and fingered you to the edge several times, stopping short of release. You collapsed against his chest, hungry for more, but he just chuckled devilishly and nipped at your neck. “Patience, my dear. We’ve got all night,” he murmured in your ear. And then you realized what was going on: he intended to let you stew for a while, to make your need grow to greedy, monstrous levels, the same as his did at the concert. You cursed his revenge and were excruciatingly aroused by it at the same time.

You are out of the shower now, dry and naked, on top of the covers and on the phone. You’ve been gone from home for a few weeks and are laughing with a friend as the two of you catch up. Your body is still on a low simmer of excitement. You’re thinking about how the night might end, and you have an agonizing need to find out soon.

Robert stayed behind in the bathroom to dry his hair. He has chosen this moment to return to the bedroom. You are on your stomach and can’t see his approach. But soon you feel his fingernails rake up one side of your body, releasing chills along the path. He grasps the phone, wrenches it from your hand, and places it on the receiver.

He kneels beside you, caresses your hair, and murmurs: “Not again. No one else tonight. You’re mine.” He tightens his grip on your hair, and you are devoured by a deep kiss that makes you ache all over.  
He stands and rolls you onto your back. He climbs on top of you. By the feel of his hot skin on yours, you know his desire is boiling inside of him, too, close to the tipping point.

He doesn’t kiss down your body this time, or grace your body with the usual sweet tease of his hands. Rather, he grasps and spreads your legs. “Get ready, lovely girl,” he says with a lick of his lips and a wicked grin, before he begins what you suspect will be your complete undoing.

His tongue slowly canvases your folds, and your head spins. The warmth of his tongue is at odds with the cold, harsh electricity that dances through you from his teasing of your clit.

You begin to stir, but not too much, because he is holding your hips firmly to the bed with one arm on top of you.

He has had mercy on you other times, stopping when your body thrashes and the sensation has become too much to bear, but the roguish glances he keeps giving you as your breathing quickens and your sighs turn to moans lets you know there is no way out tonight.  
The euphoric waves of energy coursing through your body are overpowering. You try to fight it when it starts to be too much, squirming under Robert’s grip and wailing.

He connects with your gaze and tuts his disapproval. “That’s not going to work tonight, darlin’,” he rasps, pausing for a moment before pressing on.

You realize your only option is to surrender to the part of you that relishes Robert’s actions, the part of you that does not share your rational mind’s fear of being obliterated by the exhilaration of it all.

The ecstatic feelings build inside of you, higher and stronger than you ever dreamed possible. You lose control and your body convulses. It’s a rocky ride on tumultuous waves of pleasure that seem to have no end. These waves are matched by a wave of satisfaction that rushes out of you, warm, sticky, and wet.

A low-level tremor continues in your body as Robert continues. Your powerful orgasm and its steady stream of aftershocks don’t seem to be enough for him. It’s as though he wants to sear his hunger for you into the depths of your consciousness. To conjure, embrace, and worship the wild spirit of lust inside of you. To prove that he owns that part of you and can manifest it anytime he wants. With every contraction in your body, both of you know he has achieved all of these things. But he doesn’t stop.

Two of his fingers easily glide inside of your soaked sex as he continues to lick and suck. His fingers dance wildly, with what you imagine will be the same passion he will share with his cock.

You thrust at his relentless fingers. You can’t get enough. You beg for his cock with a whimper that grows into a wail.

“Soon, love,” is the answer you receive. You know instinctively that it’s not meant to soothe your frustration, it’s a reminder that he is in control, that you are on his schedule of seduction.

Your body has not stopped shaking, and soon you explode again. Your head throbs from the intensity.

“That’s right, darlin’, you’re getting there.” He shifts to straddle you. The sight of him looming over you–the swell of his broad chest, his arms flexed and hands braced on your hips, his hair spilling over his shoulders–is enough to make your sex throb again.

He grasps his cock and massages the long shaft before he decides to taunt you with the head. He traces himself over your inner lips and clit, gliding easily over your slick skin. “Mmm… So wet, love. But I’m not convinced you want it badly enough… Let’s see how I might change your mind…”

You are so sensitive that the tremors resume as he writes his seduction on the center of your body. You try again and again to position yourself to receive his cock, but he thwarts your efforts. You try to grab his ass, to draw him to where you need him most, but he stops his tease and grasps your hands.

“Over your head,” he says gruffly. You raise your arms and he pins your hands down with one of his before resuming with his cock. You come again soon after, in the midst of your cries of desperation and pleas for him to enter you.

Robert grins smugly. “Hmm, I think you’re ready now. Is this what you want, girl?” he asks, plunging halfway inside of you, his hips doling out a series of shallow thrusts. You open your legs wider and utter a barely coherent yes.

“Or, maybe this is what you really want…” He impales you with the rest of his length with one swift motion, lowering himself on top of you with a grunt.

A primal moan is set loose from deep inside of you as you are overwhelmed by his size and the sudden sensation of fullness. You wrap your legs around him. It is exactly what you needed. Your yes is much louder and clearer this time.

You and Robert are ravenous for release and your bodies make an agreement to speed toward what you are both aching for.

He releases his grip on your hands to add a vise grip to your hips. You lock your grasp on his ass, encouraging him to slam into you harder. But from the wild look in his eyes, you know that no encouragement is necessary.

It’s clear that his teasing of you is over. He has run out of time for games. He is taking what he needed from you several hours ago at the concert, and he is satisfying your equally gluttonous need at the same time.

His passion hits you like a runaway freight train. He is rapidly putting you out of your misery with unyielding, powerful thrusts that you are more than willing to return.

He nips and sucks on your neck. His hair tickles your collarbone. His lips rove across your neck and settle down on top of your lips, which are parted in your breathless ecstasy. He takes the invitation and soon your tongues are commingling.

You savor the feeling of his big body pressed into yours, the sensation of his sweat languidly seeping into your skin, the smell of his masculine pheromone magic. When he shifts a little to tease your clit with one of his fingers, you lose it all over again.

Your loud moans are your thank-you for every delicious second of control that he has held over you tonight. You imagine that his loud moans are the sound of his inner feral man being tamed as he nears his climax. You increase your efforts to give him what he wants.

“This is exactly what I needed, girl. So fucking good,” he says, framing your face with his large hands as he kisses you ferociously and continues to work you over with his cock.

The tension builds for you. Your stomach tightens, and you arch into Robert even more. He bores his heavy-lidded, lustful gaze into your eyes. You hear his ragged breathing through his open mouth.

“Fuck, I’m going to…”

You don’t hear the rest of his wanton declaration, because it has caused a climax to rip through your body. Your eyes close and your mind has gone blank, save for the sound of the final squeals of the bed springs and your heartbeat. But you know that Robert has made good on his promise when you feel him tense and shudder.

He is spent at last and nestles his overheated body on top of yours, his damp curls splayed over your breasts. “Mmmmm… I hate to admit it, but that was worth the bloody wait all night, darlin’,” he purrs as he catches his breath. “But don’t make a habit of disappearing on me, yeah? I need my Moby Dick fix from you,” he says. He tilts your head so you are looking into his eyes, and you notice that his usual sweet, mischievous grin has returned.

You are equally exhausted but nod your head in acknowledgment. And just like that, your mind races with thoughts of how you’ll give him everything he wants during the next show.


End file.
